Al modo Tenten
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Aunque ni ella misma se daba cuenta, el cabello era parte de la personalidad de Tenten.   "¿Por qué nunca te has soltado el cabello, Tenten?" Preguntó Lee.


_A los que leen una historia mía por primera vez les digo: "¡Holaa! ¡Disfrútenlo!" Y a los que ya me han leído les digo: "¡Hola otra vez! ¡Disfruten este también!" ^^_

_Bien, no sé de dónde salió esto. Es el primer fic que escribo del equipo Gai. ¡Mi 15vo hijo! xD_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero este momentito sí._

_Tal vez hay leve de esto, leve de lo otro, pero creo que logré que se viera centrado en Tenten._

* * *

><p>Al modo Tenten<p>

.

.

.

—¿Por qué nunca te has soltado el cabello, Tenten? —Preguntó Lee.

La chica, ensimismada como estaba, levantó el rostro al mismo tiempo que Neji, sin que ninguno se percatara de esto. El equipo Gai estaba en uno de los pasillos de la torre del Hokage, detrás de otro equipo más que esperaba su turno para ver a la líder de Konoha. Por su parte, Gai-sensei se había encontrado a Kakashi al doblar la curva, y estaban ahí peleando una batalla mortal de piedra, papel o tijeras.

—¿Por qué nunca te has soltado el cabello? —Repitió Lee ahora que tenía la atención de su compañera, creyendo que Tenten no lo había escuchado.

Tenten, que estaba recostada en la pared del pasillo, reanudó el balanceo sobre sus talones, ahora sonriéndole indulgente a su compañero.

—¿Has estado observándome, Lee?

El chico del spándex verde soltó un respingo. ¡Eso había sonado tan insinuante! ¡Tenten estaba retorciendo las cosas! Es decir, él la quería, pero ¡¿cómo explicar que quería decir otra cosa?

—A lo que se refiere —terció Neji con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con aire impasible y sin mirar directamente a sus compañeros— es que a veces, cuando observas a personas conocidas sin ninguna razón en particular, te percatas de cosas en ella que antes jamás habrías notado.

Lee y Tenten continuaron como si él no hubiera interrumpido.

—Estaba pensando que Sakura-san siempre tuvo el cabello suelto, Hinata-san ahora sí, Ino-san lo tiene recogido, pero se le ve como si lo tuviera suelto —contó Lee rápidamente, enumerando con sus dedos.

Tenten le miró un momento, tardando unos segundos en descifrar lo que había dicho tan rápido.

—Yo siempre duermo con el cabello suelto.

—Siempre que no estás en misiones —precisó Neji, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ah, sí, es cierto. —Tenten le dio la razón.

Lee llameaba de emoción. No pudo decir nada.

Era verdad, se dijo Tenten, y jamás había pensado en ello, pero el equipo Gai siempre acostumbraba a dormir a la intemperie salvo en ocasiones muy especiales, cuando sus servicios eran solicitados de manera más exclusiva, y estos clientes les daban alojo. Ellos aceptaban su hospitalidad por cortesía y en nombre de la Aldea de Konoha, pero su comportamiento entre ellos era casi igual que cuando descansaban en medio de un bosque, y Tenten nunca se relajaba tanto como en casa.

—Bueno, es más fácil pelear así —explicó Tenten. Luego hizo una mueca imitándose una larga cabellera imaginaria y se la echara para atrás—: no tienes una cabellera —dice en tono despectivo— que te moleste. Lo siento —se apresuró a añadir cayendo en cuenta de Neji.

Éste simplemente negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

Lee estaba fascinado. Los ojos le brillaban.

—¿Pero te lo soltarías una vez sólo para ver tu aspecto? —soltó Lee muy ansioso, llamando la atención de otros shinobis que estaban cerca. Neji le frunció el ceño. Tenten miró con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Ahora no, Lee —lo reprendió Tenten. Era incómodo y vergonzoso callar a Lee en momentos y lugares como ésos. Y para colmo, hablando de algo intrascendente. Sintió que estaba ruborizada.

—¡Vamos! —Lee la miró con esa exasperante determinación suya— ¡La llama de la juventud no se queda estancada, florece y se aviva con el tiempo! Yo antes tenía otro peinado (¿recuerdan?), ¡pero ahora soy más guapo! (¡gracias a Gai-sensei!); Sakura-san cortó su cabello para demostrar su coraje, Hinata-san es muy tierna con su cabellera azulada larga, Kiba-kun se ha dejado ese desorden al descubierto, ¡pero Tenten siempre ha sido Tenten! Hasta Neji está mas guapo ahora que cambió su _look _—Lee le guiñó un ojo, con el pulgar hacia arriba y la radiante blanca sonrisa (que emitió un destello de luz).

Neji frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y apartó el rostro.

—¡Cambié mi vestimenta! —Se defendió la chica—. Seguiré siendo Tenten aunque me suelte el pelo. ¡Vamos, Lee! —agregó al ver que su compañero se deprimía— Tendrías que venir a mi casa para verme mientras me peino —Tenten puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Esa es una excelente idea! —Exclamó Lee con el puño en lo alto.

—¡Era una broma! — Exclamó a su vez Tenten tratando de calmar a su amigo sacudiéndolo de los hombros; ¡es que Lee no se podía estar quieto y para colmo no la escuchaba! Hablaba de ir a su casa y que Tenten les mostrara el arte de peinar, y que Neji se lo agradecería mucho.

—¡Pero si yo no sé de esas cosas, Lee! —le reprochaba Tenten, testaruda— Ve con Ino o Sakura si…

—¡Noo! ¡Queremos ver a nuestra compañera! ¿No es así, Neji?

Por primera vez Lee y Tenten tomaron en cuenta al Hyūga, expectantes. Neji no miró a ninguno de los dos en particular, cerró los ojos un segundo, como si concluyera sus pensamientos.

—No deberías obligarla si no es su deseo, Lee —Neji vio por detrás a Tenten sonriéndole agradecida. Tenten le agradecía en secreto, pero la verdad era que Neji quiso hacerlo por compañerismo y por hacer algo por ella, aunque mínimo e insignificante— Además…

Neji calló. Hace mucho tiempo había dejado de catalogar los asuntos de Lee y Tenten como "absurdos". Se dio cuenta que a veces no lo eran, y de todos modos, ya no quería hacer eso. No como antes. Como en ocasiones anteriores, Neji intentó ver el lado bueno de los asuntos de ese par. No era algo particularmente importante, pero tampoco era peligroso ni inadecuado. De pronto le vino la imagen de Tenten haciéndose el cabello para diario, y a Lee animándola por ello, intentando aprender, tomando notas, quizás. No se oía tan mal; él estaría al margen como siempre.

De pronto, Neji se arrepintió de no apoyar a Lee.

—¡Pero Tenten nos ha invitado a su casa! —le reprochaba su amigo.

Neji no supo qué contestar a eso.

—¿Podemos ir, Neji? —Lee empezó a sacudirle del brazo— ¡Vamos para que la juventud y el compañerismo ardan en nuestros corazones y así conozcamos mejor a nuestra amiga!

Neji miró a Tenten de soslayo.

—Mirándolo desde ese punto de vista no suena tan descabellado —apuntó Neji tratando de ser objetivo— Un día que no haya misiones programadas para nosotros como equipo ni individual; en tal caso sería un momento antes del entrenamiento, supongo.

* * *

><p>Neji pensaba que Tenten era una muchacha con una extraña gracia, incluso al pelear. No en extremo femenina, y puede que tampoco la más poderosa, pero era una guerrera luchadora de corazón. Una guerrera que, a pesar de todo, no perdía su esencia humana. Pensaba en eso mientras se dirigía con Lee al apartamento de ella. Era algo que no le costó aflorar en su mente como un pensamiento mismo porque no era algo que él tratara de negarse a sí mismo, era algo que ya sentía, aunque inconscientemente y muy lejano.<p>

Fue Lee quien tocó la puerta.

—Pasen —les indicó Tenten luego de los saludos.

La entrada del apartamento era estrecha y no cabían dos personas a la vez. Un vestíbulo modesto, a través del cual se veía el apartamento casi en su totalidad, exceptuando por algunas puertas que ocultaban otras habitaciones. "La habitación de Tenten", pensó Neji. Se avistaba también una pequeña cocina y una sala atestada de anaqueles y poblada de libreros pequeños.

—No tiene sentido tener una casa grande para ti solo cuando te las pasas todo el tiempo fuera —dijo Tenten, fijándose en la mirada de Neji recorriendo su habitación.

El muchacho se mantuvo absorto en la habitación unos segundos, lo suficiente para que los otros dos ya lo hubieran dejado atrás.

—¡Menos mal que llegaron porque ya me iba! —decía Tenten a modo de advertencia, guiándolos hasta una de las dos puertas del fondo.

Neji lo siguió. Era mentira, lo que decía Tenten. Era evidente que no estaba vestida para salir. Y de hecho, fue entonces que verdaderamente reparó en ella: iba muy cómoda, descalza, con una camisa sin mangas y algo holgada, corta, y que le cubría la mitad del vientre; con unos pantalones cortos. Y, finalmente, su cabello iba recogido en una cola de caballo, la cual no llegaba más abajo de la nuca.

Neji se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que se fijaba en Tenten como una _chica_.

Y de hecho, era la primera vez que sus pensamientos hacia ella duraban más de dos segundos, pero le sorprendió un poco ver a la aguerrida compañera de combate despojada de su armadura, nuevamente por primera vez. Se sintió un poco extraño, pues ni siquiera podía ver a Tenten de frente (ella iba delante de ellos), pero su cuerpo le pareció el de una muchacha que estaba por ser adulta —porque eso es lo que era. Más aún, vio que el cabello de Tenten caía libremente en unos ligeros bucles —algo que nunca se habría imaginado ver.

—¡Tenten, tu habitación es grandiosa! —exclamó Lee cuando la chica les abrió la puerta a su cuarto, diciendo que era su santuario, parte de sí, entre otras cosas.

Neji también entró. La palabra "grandiosa" quizás no era la adecuada para describir la habitación de Tente, pero comprendía a Lee al decirlo. Y es que apenas Tenten abrió la puerta, se respiró un aire agradable y acogedor, cómodo, algo que te hacía sentir _cálido_, pensó Neji.

La cama estaba al pie de la ventana, pero en lo primero en que se podía fijar era que la luz de la mañana en todo su esplendor bañaba el espacio que había entre la pared y la puerta, pasando por encima de una peinadora casi vacía.

—Esto no me tomará más de dos minutos —dijo Tenten sentándose frente a la peinadora—. Pónganse cómodos, esto es raro. Y una tontería, la verdad.

—¡¿Sentarnos? —Exclamó Lee casi escandalizado— ¡¿Y perdernos la mejor parte?

Neji dio un paso atrás de esos dos, pero fue la primera vez que vio el rostro de Tenten encajando en toda esa nueva imagen. Parecía otra persona.

Tenten suspiró resignada y se evaluó unos segundos en el espejo —tratando de ignorar los miradas expectantes de sus compañeros. Lo primero que hizo fue soltarse el cabello, pero no le gustó para nada su imagen, así que empezó a peinarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Mucho menos le gustó que Neji y Lee la miraran tan fijamente.

—Tengo que cortarme el cabello —rezongó en voz alta —. ¡Ya me está llegando más abajo de los hombros!

Después de desenredarse el cabello, Tenten estiró el brazo justo donde acostumbraba, tomando el peine de mango puntiagudo, con el que se dividió el cabello en dos de un solo trazo.

—Mira la precisión —observó Lee con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro— ¡Ni siquiera se ve la raya que se ha hecho en el pelo!

—Algo tendrá que ver con su precisa puntería —comentó Neji entrecerrando un poco los ojos, y hablando por primera vez.

—Pues no lo sé. —Le respondió Tenten mirándolo por el espejo sin dejar de peinar cada parte de nuevo— Supongo que más que eso, es la costumbre de hacerlo todos los días y en tiempo récord.

Neji tuvo que recordar las prácticas de cuando aún eran genin, en las que Gai-sensei los hacía llegar antes del alba. En su mente no había la imagen de una Tenten desaliñada, y la admiró mentalmente. Se le ocurrió pensar por primera vez en lo que una mujer —una _kunoichi_— hacía para igualar a un hombre, la lucha eterna de Tenten. Neji se dio cuenta que el cabello de ella despedía destellos castaños claros, casi dorados, tan brillantes como diferentes al café oscuro de siempre.

¿Cuántas sorpresas más le iba a dar Tenten el día de hoy?

Nunca había "admirado" ni por un momento las mejorías de Tenten como kunoichi, él sólo estuvo consciente que avanzaban como equipo; pero ese día, ese momento que pensó que sería rápido e insignificante, mientras veía a Tenten cómo se hacía los chonguitos de siempre, creyó que la valoraba un poco más.

—Lista —dijo Tenten con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, admirando su trabajo recién terminado.

—Creo que ya lo capté —comentó Lee con los dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla, y guardando su libreta de apuntes.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, se acercó a Tenten y le habló en susurros rápidos. Neji frunció el ceño. Cuando Lee terminó, ambos se giraron lentamente hacia Neji. Se acercaban dramáticamente como cazadores, con las manos extendidas y todo, Tenten llevando una peinilla en su mano derecha.

_Oh, oh_.

—¡Usaré el jūken de ser necesario! —advirtió Neji severamente, levantando las palmas en serio.

Lee y Tenten profirieron un "¡aaww!" y desistieron.

—¡Necesitamos tomar algo para avivar la llama de la juventud en este día tan glorioso! —Explotó Lee con las pupilas llameantes.

—¡Ay no! —Exclamó Tenten en tono increíblemente lastimero— ¡Ahora tendré que vestirme diferente!

* * *

><p>^^U <em>Es la primera vez que trato a Lee, y no sé si lo hice bien. <em>

_Acerca del lugar donde vive Tenten, no puse tantas explicaciones porque no encajaba; ya de eso se encargarán otras plumas (debo decir, dedos)._

_Otra cosa, respecto a Neji, no me gusta ponerlo de pervertido, no me parece que le quede. Puede que de vez en cuando sí, es gracioso, pero creo que en casi todos los NejiTen tiene algo de pervertido, y yo simplemente no lo veo así. Y menos aún en el mundo ninja. Espero haber reflejado al Neji que yo imagino, lo más cercano posible al anime._

_Muchas gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios ;D_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
